Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device sorting system.
Description of the Background Art
Semiconductor devices are sorted using predetermined characteristic data indicating electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices in a shipping process to ship a semiconductor device which matches needs of a client.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-26333 describes a method of sorting a product by providing a two-dimensional code with only ID data and reading out characteristic data stored in a database on a system from the ID data.
However, a conventional method as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-26333 needs maintenance and an operation of a system of referring to the database based on the ID data of the two-dimensional code to know the electrical characteristics of the product. Considered accordingly is a method of directly providing the two-dimensional code with the characteristic data as a method of simply achieving the above needs, however, the two-dimensional code with which the semiconductor device can be provided has a small data capacity, so that there is a problem that the two-dimensional code cannot be provided with a plurality of pieces of the characteristic data.